Dream world
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: [SasuNaru]What happens when the world you think is just a dream becomes more than just that? The lines of reality fade as the two mesh into one. For average teen writer Uzumaki Naruto this fate shall be his.
1. Is It Real Or Not?

bDream Worldsu Chapter 1/b/u 

Naruto laid on his bed, eyes stairing aimlessly at the celing. The hum of his air conditioner distracted from the pounding of the rain outside his room. He rolled over his gaze falling on a pile of lop-sided folders and journals, filled with stroies that he'd written.Most involved his two friends and him going on dangerous missions. His soft smile faded, he'd never been the outgoing person that he was in his stories. Though when the pen touched paper, Naruto was transformed into the hyperactive ninja who could take on the world.

He slipped out of bed and walked over to the pile, and picked one up. As he skimmed over the story he realized this had been the one that he stopped on. He'd written one of his friends, Uchiha Sasuke, had taken an offer from Orochimaru and had left the group. After that it seemed as though his insperation had left him as well. Sure he'd written after that but they where just short stories, he couldn't make himself write more.

Outside his door Naruto could hear the padding walking of his mother as she neared the door for her rutinely 'iGo to bed/i' Even though he just tell her ok then stay up later if he wanted to. The door knob turned as a blond head appeared from around the door. "Honey, it's time to go to bed." She smiled softly one of the traits he'd given to the shy, timid Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aright I'll go." He sighed as he pretended to get up, then sat back down as she closed the door. Naruto held his thumb on the last written page. The last sentence read.

_Then he turned his back on the bloodied kitsune, and left into the shadows._

Naruto thought and thought, but to no avial. The rain still beating at his window along with the hum of the a/c began to lull Naruto to sleep. The blond fell into a deep slumber his finger still holding the last page.

"NARUTO!! WAKE UP!!" Naruto jerked his head up wide awake. iAw crap I'm late for school!!/i He hurriedly rushed around the room grabbing anything that was close. He rushed out of the house not noticeing that it had changed signifigantly since he'd fallen alseep. He opened the door and stopped mid-step. A shy meek girl with his mothers soft simle standing next a flambyant pink-haired kounochi, and a teen who complained that everything was too troublesome. The last Naruto remebered Hinata was outgoing and she didn't have his mothers soft smile, Sakura had black hair, and as for Shikamaru... well not much had changed there.

"One second!" Naruto raced back into the back room where he'd awoke. He stooped over and picked up the folder that he'd been holding when he was alseep. He flipped to the last page and read the last sentece.

_The blonde smiled as he drifted off to sleep dreaming about distant lands._

'That's it! I must be alseep.' Naruto grabbed a nearby pocket knife and cut his finger. As any cut would do it bled then came the searing pain. 'Well that must mean the other world is the dream, 'cause I know you can't get hurt in dreams.' Naruto nodded with new resolve as he walked out the door to perform his daily tasks around Konoha.

For most of the day Naruto's mind kept wondering back to his mother. She who'd been kind and caring, she seemed too life-like for it just to be a 'idream/i'. Sure he'd envisioned a mother who was nice but she never seemed that real.

Later that evening when all his tasks had been compleated, the blond sat stairing at the small pile of books thrown carlessly into his bedroom corner. He sighed wondering if this was just some cruel trick his mind had played on him. When he felt a sharp pain throb from his neck, he fell towards the wooden floor below him. Everything fading into darkness.


	2. Which Is The Dream

bDream Worldu Chapter 2-Faded /b/u 

Naruto awoke laying on the ground, his cheek numb from the cold floor. He pushed himslef up and looked around. The room had changed once more, it was back to his inormal/i room, it was lined with posters, and clothes flung everywhere. The blond stood and walked to the door his whold body shaking. '_ Had it all truly been just a dream? Did I just make it all up?_' Naruto Shook his head. 'iI've got to forget about it, yeah. If I leave it a dream then I won't get so worked up over it!/i' Naruto smiled as he opened the door and walked out towards the school.

Later on, the day found Naruto copy cating Shikamaru. As he laied under the bridge watching the fluffy clouds drift by. The loud roaring of the five-fortyfive train signaled that it was time for Naruto to go home. He got up dusting his black pants off. He picked up a tablet and on it where scribbled notes for the next chapter. Naruto had found his inspiration. He walked through the door and waved to his mother, full intention of just going up stairs and writing, but she stopped him. Looking wearily towards the living room. She spoke in her clam voice even though she looked spooked. "Naruto dear, there's a young guest who is eagerly awaiting you." Naruto's eyes widend '_eager? who'd be eager to meet me?_' He gulped then nodded as he walked into the living room. The teen was facing away from the hallway so all Naruto saw at first was his raven hair. It had been spiked up in the back and as Naruto walked and saw the teens face he was awstruck. His bangs where straight framing his pale face. The dark eyes drifted towards the blond.

"Um...Hello, sorry to keep you waiting for a long time." Naruto bowed slightly showing sorrow. He sat across from the other boy a little uneasy.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto, you my friend are a very hard person to find." The teen spoke like a noble rather than a teenager would have. "I must admit I stumbled upon your stories by mere accident, really." Naruto watched as his mother smiled thinking it was a business man wanting Naruto to publish his books. She smiled and walked down the hall. The teen must have noticed that she had left cause when she'd left Naruto's eyesight he sighed and began to talk more casuly. "Naruto I know about the other world." Those words snapped him back into the conversation.

"What do you mean the other world?" The ravenette sighed.

"The one you dream of. It started out as a publishing job. I had to re-read and edit any grammar errors, but as I read them the more they began to sound familiar. I began to ask personally to get you works so I could read what you had written, but then you stopped."

"I get it your a fan, but not to sound rude why did you come here?" The ravenettes eyes gleamed.

"Because you summoned me."

"I...I did what?"

"Well not entirely _you_ persay, but _a_ you." The teen pause his hands resting at his lips. "You see when you wrote Uchiha Sasuke leaves." He looked down at the coffee table, then back up into the blue eyes. "I had to meet you. This may sound akward but I am from the province of Konohakature, or Konoha as you say it. This is how it works demisonal travel is picky only the spirit can travel to the other side. As most call it the dream world. In order for you to exchange places you have to _connect_." Naruto leaned forwards was this man crazy? Sure he was glad that someone was reading his story but to go so far as to make something like this up? Sasuke senced the disbelife so he picked up a pen and began to write on the tablet.

"Tonight in your _dream_ Sasuke will meet you here, and when he meets you he will pull your left earlobe." Sasuke's dark eyes stared coldly at the bolnd. "Oh yeah fall alseep with your book in hand. It'll make it a lot easier." With those last words Sasuke stood and left the Uzumaki residence. Naruto stood hands holding the tablet. That night as he was about to go to sleep, he decided to test the theroy out. He fell alseep with the book inhand.

The blond opened his eyes as the sun filtered through torn curtians. He sat up, he was in Konoha once more. Naruto hurriedly dressed as he ran to the shop where Sasuke was supposedly to meet him. As Naruto ran towards the shop he spotted a familiar face. The teen was leaning upagianst the wooden frame of the door. It seemed as if time had slowed to a stop. The wind gently moved the dark raven hair. The dark eyes traveled from the feet to the light blue eyes of the panting teen. He smirked then walked over towards Naruto. His hand reached up and tugged on his ear just like the other Sasuke had said he would but something happend that Naruto didn't expect then teen kissed Naruto. Then stepped back and spoke.

"So, do you believe me now?"


End file.
